


Sleep, My Dear

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, cute gay children, except they arent children, wow more than one fanfic between two days what am i a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was only October and school had gone by slower than a parade of dying turtles carrying boulders- with twice the work and effort needing to be put in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, im on a roll with this whole fanfiction-writing deal. sorry for it being very ooc and short! enjoy <3333

Wind blowed furiously outside, causing the only window in the small room to shake. The light of the moon shining through the window cast strange shadows on the floor and bed. Another light was shining as well, coming from the laptop on the floor. James Madison sat in front of it, typing vigorously at the keyboard. 

College had been hell for him; it was only…. October? He had lost track of time. With a quick glance at the calendar hanging beside his bed, he confirmed that it was October. It was only October and school had gone by slower than a parade of dying turtles carrying boulders- with twice the work and effort needing to be put in. He hadn’t had a day where he didn’t stay up much too late doing work, even with much protesting by his roommate, Thomas.

James yawned and got back to work. Thomas must have heard him because he heard a quiet sigh from across the room. James looked over to Thomas, who was now sitting up in bed.

Thomas gazed over at James and frowned. After checking the clock, he crawled out of bed and over to the smaller boy. In the light of the computer, he looked desperately in need of sleep and quite anxious. Thomas brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear and put his arm on the other boy’s shoulder.

“Time for bed,” He said simply. James looked over at him for a few seconds, shook his head and went back to work.

Sharing a dorm with James meant three things; the room was almost always clean, breakfast consisted of the best damn coffee on the planet Earth, and, sadly, needing to make sure both of them spent some time away from work. James never looked tired, sure, but there were tons of signs that showed when he needed rest, and Thomas could tell from a mile away. 

“I have one more page to write, Thomas, it’ll be quick,” He replied, brushing Thomas’s hand away. Sure, this project wasn’t due for another two days, but he had only just started today and was bound to have tons more work to do the next few days, so waiting any longer wasn’t an option.

“You said that an hour and a half ago. Come on,” Thomas said standing up.

“No, I-” James whispered before getting cut off.

“You have class tomorrow, and there’s no way you’re going to be able to pay attention in the morning when you’re in desperate need of sleep because of working at ungodly hours of the morning. It’s practically two a.m,” The taller boy said with a sad smile. He worried about him, probably an unusual amount, since this wasn’t a first occurrence.

“But I’m almost done,” James groaned. After waiting for a few more minutes, he finally sighed. “Fine.”

He shut off his computer and walked over to his bed. Thomas had purposely moved their beds next to each other at the start of the year, which James thought was both irritating yet sweet. After crawling into bed and moving in between the blankets, he saw Thomas walk over and kneel down in front of his bed.

“Goodnight, Jemmy,” The taller boy whispered as he placed a soft kiss on James’s forehead. He then returned to his bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes. The room was quiet and peaceful for once. The moon cast a delicate light James’s still body, making him look sound asleep. The wind outside had quieted down to a slight rattle of the window every now and again. 

Before long Thomas had drifted off to sleep. He was almost fully asleep when he heard a small sound from across the room. He could almost barely make it out, considering that it was so quiet, but it made him smile nonetheless.

It sounded faintly like a “thank you”.

And soon following it was an even quieter “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i honetly love this ship with all my heart, lmao. anyways, check me out on tumblr; www.dorito-demon.tumblr.com . i promise there are like, zero screaming squirrels.  
> edit: there are 665 words,,,i was so close


End file.
